chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whist Jueneros
Tormented by voices she heard in her head all her life, Whist Jueneros is a withdrawn and timid woman who bears numerous self-inflicted scars on her body, most notably her scarred-over right eye and torn right ear. Her ragged appearance conveys her exhaustion with the world at large; one would be hard-pressed to find someone more world-weary than Whist. Background According to Arplakoon during the second dream, Whist was sickly as a child, and she was also so quiet that it was a wonder anyone noticed her at all. Despite being isolated for most of her life, she was "never alone" due to the voices she heard. She was put on medication in hopes of normalizing her, but this did not silence all of the voices. One voice told her that she was special and chosen. This one voice led her to a "dark and forboding place" that she no longer wanted to think about, apparently rife with disasters that were her fault. Whist, ever since the onset of her schizophrenia, has not been in contact with her parents, as her doctor deemed them to be bad influences on her well-being. She also apparently went into social work shortly after in order to help children in a situation like hers. In contrast to how she behaved during the vision of the first dream (see below), Whist was described as being "nicer than anyone else" and as someone who "wouldn't hurt a fly". First Dream of Arplakoon Fourth Galactic War In Arplakoon's first dream, Whist was a Nazdrovie Pact champion, the wielder of Lagrímala, the Last Tear. Apparently, the other Nazdrovie Pact champion insisted that she give up Lagrímala and have him go alone, but she somehow knew that the Veriol Alliance, contrary to the other champion's expectations, would be sending two champions and not one. However, the other champion died in his recklessness to kill Hretlakk Flametail, leaving Whist alone. Seeing no other way to win, Whist violated the rules of the bout and killed both Gerualdi Union champions in the night. She took Zwehan Kut and Nascimedo from their bodies, and she went into hiding. Whist was lured out by the combined efforts of Ferries Parang and Hretlakk Flametail, whereupon they killed her. Second Dream of Arplakoon Interim: The Broker's Downfall During Arplakoon's second dream, Whist was first seen by Silver Nightclaw on the streets of Reydrid. She was mumbling to herself that some mysterious "she" wasn't currently there. Worried, Silver asked if she needed help finding something, to which Whist realized that Silver wasn't reacting at all to what she was hearing. None of it was real, in other words. Though on edge, Whist's face didn't emote very well and was overall flat in expression, and she insisted that she didn't need Silver's help. When she tried to explain, her thoughts and words were somewhat scattered, rhyming things nonsensically ("It's like... kelp. It won't help. You know?") and repeating the words of something that Silver couldn't hear. Silver gave Whist his business card, telling her that if she changed her mind she could contact him. Even though Whist had been waiting at the crosswalk with him, she decided (with the help of a voice Silver could not hear) that "she" wouldn't want to see Whist and that it'd be better to go home. With Silver's business card, Whist departed. Silver later found out from Rail Nightclaw that Whist and she were, in fact, engaged to be married. At some point, Whist's doctor cut her off from her medication, and her episodes got worse to the point that Silver had seen. Whist had once regularly visited Rail at work, but not since being off her medication. At first, Rail had decided to try and give her space despite being worried, but Silver's description of her convinced her that Whist needed anything but being alone. The nonsensical rhyming in particular alarmed Rail, and they set out to find Whist. After piecing together that Whist may have went to her parents' house in the West Gate neighborhood of Reydrid, Whist's whereabouts were discovered -- more or less -- from a letter she had left for her parents. The letter apologized "for being a burden" and said that Whist had found others like her who heard voices and that she had left to join them. Figuring that she may have meant the cultists that were exiled to God's Land, Silver and Rail set out to find her. Whist was found in a little checkpoint in God's Land, having collapsed due to exhaustion and fatigue shortly before Rail and Silver arrived. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters